wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Xhul'horac
Xhul'horac is a shadowfel amalgamation, a demon from the Twisting Nether. Background Adventure Guide Summoned by Gul'dan from the depths of the Twisting Nether, Xhul'horac is one of most powerful of the Void Revenants - a race of parasitic void-beings that tear holes through the planes of reality, consuming and absorbing the energies and beings within. Gul'dan has twisted Xhul'horac, feeding him overwhelming Fel energy, and using his powers to tear open the portals through which he plans to rally the forces of the Burning Legion. Designer notes A lot of our boss concepts for Hellfire Citadel began by imagining what would happen if we added fel energy to different parts of the Draenor ecology. What would a fel variant of one of the void revenants we saw a glimpse of in Shadowmoon Burial Grounds look like? Xhul’horac answers that question, and the mechanics of the encounter play off the different polarities of fiery fel energy and the shadowy void, which players must manage as they fight a creature with one foot (or tendril, as the case may be) in each realm. The Abilities Unleashed Energies Throughout the encounter, Xhul'horac focuses the wild energy of fel and void in his summoning chamber, letting them smolder out of control - and mixing them with deadly results. Feltouched — Players who take Fire damage within Xhul'horac's chamber become Feltouched as latent fel energies course through them. If a player takes Shadow damage while Feltouched, they will cause a Shadowfel Annihilation, and lose Feltouched. Voidtouched — Players who take Shadow damage within Xhul'horac's chamber become Voidtouched as the void takes root within them. If a player takes Fire damage while Voidtouched, they will cause a Shadowfel Annihilation and lose Voidtouched. Chaotic Felblaze — Creates a patch of chaotic felfire, which will spread over time. Players who touch the felfire will be afflicted by Felsinged. If Chaotic Felblaze spreads into Creeping Void, a Shadowfel Annihilation will go off at the location where they touch. * Felsinged — Inflicts 10000 Fire damage every 1 sec. for 8 sec. This effect stacks. Creeping Void — Creates a patch of void which will spread over time. Players who touch the void will be afflicted by Wasting Void. If Creeping Void spreads into Chaotic Felblaze, a Shadowfel Annihilation will go off at the location where they touch. * Wasting Void — Inflicts 10000 Shadow damage every 1 sec. for 8 sec. This effect stacks. Shadowfel Annihilation — The energies of Shadow and Fel react, unleashing a massive explosion. Within 20 yards, inflicts 161875 to 188125 Shadowflame damage and destroys any patches of Creeping Void or Chaotic Felblaze that it touches. Inflicts 23125 to 26875 Shadowflame damage to all other players. Targets within 20 yards take increased damage from further Shadowfel Annihilations by 100% for 2 min. Players who cause a Shadowfel Annihilation are stripped of Feltouched, Voidtouched, Blazing, Wasting Void and Felsinged. Stage One: The Legion's Flame Xhul'horac, tainted with Fel energy, summons forth servants of the Legion and attacks with Fel magic. Fel Strike — Inflicts 323750 to 376250 Fire damage to Xhul'horac's current target. Fel Surge — Fills several players with Fel energy, inflicting 25000 Fire damage every 1 sec for 5 sec. After the effect expires, affected players will create a small patch of Chaotic Felblaze. Vanguard Akkelion Felblaze Flurry — A rapid series of strikes that each inflict 150000 Fire damage, and increase damage taken from Withering Gaze and Felblaze Flurry 50% for 7 sec. This effect stacks. Chains of Fel — Tethers players together with fel chains, inflicting 25000 Fire damage every second per stack. Players gain a stack for each player they are tethered to. Affected players can move away from each other to break the chains. Wild Pyromaniac Fel Orb — The caster conjures an orb of Fel fire. If the fire touches a player, they absorb it and are afflicted by Ablaze. If it travels too far without impacting a player, it will fall to the ground, creating a patch of Chaotic Felblaze. * Ablaze — Inflicts 45000 Fire damage every 1 sec. for 15 sec. This effect stacks. Stage Two: Grasp of the Void Xhul'horac opens the Void portal, summoning forth fellow Void creatures and drawing strength from the power of the Void. Void Strike — Inflicts 323750 to 376250 Shadow damage to Xhul'horac's current target. Void Surge — Fills a player with void energy, inflicting 62500 Shadow damage every 2.5 sec for 5 sec. When this effect expires, it will spread a large patch of Creeping Void. Omnus Withering Gaze — Fixes his gaze on a player, inflicitng 375000 Shadow damage every 4 sec, and increasing damage taken from Withering Gaze and Felblaze Flurry 20% for 4 sec. This effect stacks. Black Hole — Tears a hole in the fabric of reality, inflicting 33333 Physical damage to all players every 1 sec. and pulling them towards the Black Hole. If any player enters the Black Hole, they will unleash a Singularity. * Singularity — Inflcits 900000 Shadow damage divided among all players within 11 yards, and destroys the Black Hole. Unstable Voidfiend Volatile Voidstep — Teleports to the nearest players location, inflicting 78625 to 91375 Shadow damage to any nearby players and spreading Creeping Void if the explosion contacts any players. On Mythic Difficulty, each cast of Volatile Voidstep will reduce the cast time of subsequent casts. Stage Three: The Shadowfel Amalgamation Overwhelmed by channeling a combination of Void and Fel energies, Xhul'horac's form begins rapidly shifting between one dominated by Fel and Void magic. Shadowfel Phasing — Xhul'horac absorbs energy from the portals, rapidly shifting between Fel and Void powered abilities. Empowered Chains of Fel — Once Akkelion is defeated, Xhul'horac absorbs his power, granting him Empowered Chains of Fel. Tethers players together with fel chains, inflicting 25000 Fire damage every second per stack. Players gain a stack for each player they are tethered to. Affected players can move away from each other to break the chains. Breaking Empowered Chains of Fel causes a Fel Snapback. * Fel Snapback — Inflicts 254375 to 295625 Fire damage to all players within 5 yards. Empowered Black Hole — Once Omnus is defeated, Xhul'horac absorbs his power, granting him Empowered Black Hole. Tears a hole in the fabric of reality, inflicting 33333 Physical damage to all players every 1 sec. and pulling them towards the Black Hole. If any player enters the Black Hole, they will unleash a Singularity. * Empowered Singularity — Inflicts 900000 Shadow damage divided among all players within 8 yards, destroys the Black Hole, and increases damage taken from further Empowered Singularities by 1000%. Fel Strike — Inflicts 323750 to 376250 Fire damage to Xhul'horac's current target. Fel Surge — Fills several players with Fel energy, inflicting 25000 Fire damage every 1 sec for 5 sec. After the effect expires, affected players will create a small patch of Chaotic Felblaze. Void Strike — Inflicts 323750 to 376250 Shadow damage to Xhul'horac's current target. Void Surge — Fills a player with void energy, inflicting 62500 Shadow damage every 2.5 sec for 5 sec. When this effect expires, it will spread a large patch of Creeping Void. Stage Four: Tearing Apart Xhul'horac completely absorbs the energy of both the Void and Fel portals, preventing any new creatures from coming through them, and rapidly destabilizing. Overwhelming Chaos — Overwhelmed by the combined energies of Fel and Shadow, Xhul'horac unleashes a burst of pure energy every 10 sec., increasing his damage dealt by 20% and inflicting 115625 to 134375 Chaos damage to all players. This effect stacks. Quotes Aggro No matter how it all ends, you will die here. I have so much to show you... Phase 1 These gaps of reality... I must tear them wider! LEGION! Destroy all who stand before you! Phase 2 All will be swallowed! No life shall remain! Servants of the void! Swallow this world! Phase 3 I cannot remain... I am becoming... EVERYTHING! NOTHING! Phase 4 I TEAR APART! AND WITH ME, YOU TOO SHALL DIE! Killed a player All life must decay. BURN! RIP APART! Defeat YES! YES! I SEE IT! I can see... the... end... Unused Quotes So many worlds... so many layers of resistance... In the end, they become nothingness. Or perhaps... They will burn. Die. The master wills it. CORRUPTION! FLAME! ASH! I CANNOT CONTAIN! IT OVERWHELMS ME! External Links Wowhead WoWDB Category:Demons